Love at first sight
by GoldenWheel
Summary: Ever hear that saying? Here's and example! R&R! My first Song-Fic!


Just a song-fic xD hope you like! Humanized! Music is** bold**

(Pretty Rave Girl)

It was 11:00 pm and Blowhole was walking down the street. He walks up to a place with lights and a neon sign that said "Rave Party". He had curiousity for it, so he snuck around back. His 'plan' worked perfectly. He was in, and there was music playing, and people 'raving' as they call it.

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer****  
><strong>**and maybe get to know her**

Blowhole managed to walk past the crowd of people, but on his way, he saw the one. She was beautiful. Her medium length white teased hair ended in sapphire colored bangs; on her hair, she wore a black beanie. Her beautiful ice blue eyes could stare you cold, and what made them stand out more was her mascara and eyeliner. She wore a white tank top, with black skinny jeans that fit her figure perfectly. She standed out in the raving crowd, although she was also raving. She was holding a neon green glow stick as she raved.

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer-r-r-r-r**

He slowly approached her, and she looked at him. He had scene styled silver hair that glowed in the color changing lights. He wore a black tuxedo and a red bowtie. She smiled at him; her face showed a Monroe piercing, and snake bite piercing in rings. Her palest white face seemed to stand out through the place, and made it shine. His bionic eye seemed a little less noticeable as it was hidden behind his scene hair style

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer****  
><strong>**and maybe get to know her**

They smiled at each other, then Blowhole lead her out of the crowd, in the back of the place. Even her voice was irresistible.

"Hi," were the only words she spoke. Blowhole blushed really hard on his pale skin. That made the girl giggle. She also hid a small, light pink blush.

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer****  
><strong>**and maybe get to know her**

"Hi," Blowhole spoke back, he sounded nervous according to the girl. She smiled at that.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

"My name's Candy" She extended an arm. She wore at least seven different wrist bands on each arm. Her elegant voice echoed in his head. 'Candy, what a beautiful name….It suits her well,' he thought. Butterflies started swarming inside of him.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

"You can call me Blowhole," he nervously spoke. Candy blushed a little more and giggled. He didn't reach out to shake her hand, so she slowly placed it back to her side.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

Blowhole had never blushed so hard. He had a fluffy feeling inside of him, what was this feeling? He just stare into his eyes, feeling possessed and hypnotized by her beauty.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

Candy kissed the side of his face. It was bitter cold, but the touch of her warm, soothing lips, sent a chill up his spine. He smiled back at her, and then they both stare deeply into each other's eyes.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

The moment slowed down, and it seemed as if the word stared at them, as they were froze in place.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

Then, Candy wrapped her pale arms around Blowhole's neck, as he put his arms around her back. They were both madly in love.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

They both leaned into a kiss. Her warm lips soothed him. His ice cold lips calmed down her warm face.

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer-r-r-r-r-r**

Soon, the butterflies died away inside Blowhole. He had this feeling inside his heart, that Candy was _meant_ for him. He never wanted to move out of their position.

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer****  
><strong>**and maybe get to know her**

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me****  
><strong>**and when I see her dancin'****  
><strong>**wanna take a chance in****  
><strong>**getting a little closer****  
><strong>**and maybe get to know her**

Candy broke the kiss and lightly breathed. The expression on her face was calm. Her mouth soon curved into a beautiful, small smile. That made Blowhole smile back at her.

**I know this pretty rave girl, rave girl...**

Blowhole's heart sped up as Candy brought him into a tight, warm hug. She was careful not to crush him with her thin arms, because he was just as skinny as her. She was a little underweight, but could still have a good grip. He gentle hugged her back, smiling with glee.

**I know this pretty rave girl****  
><strong>**always thinkin' 'bout her****  
><strong>**and when she says hi to me****  
><strong>**butterfly's go right through me...**

(A/N) Yeah, that was my first Song fic, sorry if it was cheesy D:

I really wanted to make this!

Thanks! Review, please?

~Candy signing out


End file.
